


Tempting of the Chieftain

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foursome, Futanari, Multi, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Urbosa had been resisting her urges for far too long. How was anyone supposed to keep their composure around the likes of Zelda, or Mipha, or Impa? Certainly not all three at once, and certainly not when all three of them are hoping that Urbosa stops resisting those urges and lets her true feelings show. Hopefully multiple times a night.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Impa/Urbosa/Mipha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Tempting of the Chieftain

The day to day struggles that faced the generals of the Hyrulian army were many. First and foremost, the rampaging hordes of monsters bent on the death of everyone in the kingdom. Might as well get that out of the way first, it’s an important one. But there are several other issues that go down in importance but are equally as pressing. Supporting civilians, securing supplies, exploring new routes for battle and trade. All of these problems could be solved. In fact each was being solved by a specific general. Zelda dealt with ensuring the civilians were well cared for. Mipha made sure supplies were constantly being brought to the front line. Impa explored with her ninja forces to find new paths to enemy controlled lands. But when all three women came together, they couldn’t solve a very pressing problem. One that was on their minds near constantly.

How the hell do you resist Urbosa, Chieftain of the Gerudo?

It was impossible. It had to be. Resisting this absolute Amazon was just not going to be happening. The three women stared at her as she sauntered past them like she was the last drink of water in the desert. The way her flawless abs glistened with sweat after each battle made Zelda swoon like a true fairy tale princess. The way her gorgeous features sparkled with her smile made Mipha weak at the knees. The way her ludicrously oversized Gerudo cock left a grotesque bulge against her shawl whenever she happened to gaze upon Zelda’s infamously round ass made Impa’s head spin. Well, it probably had the same effect on the other two, but only Impa had been brave enough to admit she had been dreaming of Urbosa grabbing her wide hips, viciously slamming her into a mating press and spending the next 12 hours giving the Sheikah clan a fresh new member.

So resisting her was out of the question. Honestly, the three barely tried to figure out a method of doing so. Everyone in the army was lusting over Urbosa, and who were they to act like they were any less deviant than their own soliders? So their discussions shifted to the next problem. How to get Urbosa to finally notice the three ripe fruits dangling before her eyes and pluck them for her pleasure, over and over and over again. It wasn’t as if the trio weren’t working with some incredibly enticing goods. Mipha, slender and luscious in every way, was the demure princess of any futa’s dreams. She was just made for long romantic kisses that seamlessly turned into steamy multi-hour long fuckfests, with Mipha’s plump, sweet pussy leaking like a Zora’s Domain waterfall the whole time. Effortlessly dainty and yet so strong-willed at once, Urbosa had often found herself gazing at her long legs and gorgeous fins, like a shark eyeing up a fresh meal. Surely it wouldn’t be THAT hard to give her that little extra push?

Impa, at first glance, didn’t seem to have the same delights to work with, but that was all part of the design. A true ninja doesn’t reveal her secrets so easily, after all. The truth was, underneath her thick robes, Impa was sporting a **BOMBSHELL** of a body. Soft, plump tits squeezed into a deliciously tight outfit underneath, all the dreamy curves of a woman better suited for tempting kings and princes into throwing it all away for a single night of passion hidden from most people by a practical and easy-fitting ninja gi. But Urbosa had seen what lay underneath a few times. In fact, Impa had been sure to show off the goods, undressing after battles when she had NO idea Urbosa was watching, slipping her clothes off and letting out hot, breathy sighs as she rubbed her hands across her perky tits. Urbosa, purely by accident of course, had spotted her and walked away trying to hide her boner in a hilariously failed attempt. It had made Impa giddy when she had last forced Urbosa to tent her shawl. Maybe Urbosa should get the chance for some revenge against the naughty little ninja slut?

And Zelda, what more do I even need to say? Everyone in the kingdom worshipped two Goddesses. Hyrule, and DAT ASS. Stuffed into the tightest set of pants royalty could afford, the two meaty orbs squeezed together so perfectly it was like someone had wished on the triforce for the perfect, most flawless ass possible. Zelda, she really had no idea just what she was working with. The poor thing was the most self-concious of the three, mistaking all those lingering stares and slack-jawed expressions for people concerned about her role or shocked at her studies of artifacts and history. The poor thing. She didn’t need some limp-dicked voyeurs who creamed their pants when she bent over to pick up a frog, she needed a **STUD**. One that was ready to show her just how unspeakably gorgeous her fat ass was, and treat it with all the respect a plump booty like that deserves. Complete with all the spankings, squeezings, kissings and of course brutal, eye-crossing, lip-biting POUNDING that came with it.

Despite having these desserts offered up to her, Urbosa had remained steadfast. She saw herself as the older sister, the guardian of these three. Zelda especially, Urbosa felt it important to protect and guide her. Such guidance did NOT involve lifting the blonde bitch into the air, gripping her ass cheeks hard and stuffing her entire massive Gerudo cock-meat deep into her plush asshole, bouncing her up and down so hard her eyes roll back. This just wouldn’t do. Impa, Mipha and eventually Zelda after a little prodding agreed that they needed to finally push Urbosa into action. They would bring out the BEAST in Urbosa, and oh, how they would happily suffer the consequences for it. <3

They needed new outfits. Ones that really helped to emphasize each of their unique features. Impa had decided on them early on, and already acquired a set of three bunny suits, custom to each girl. Mipha’s fishnet stockings went faaaar up her legs, and her slender suit cupped her supple tits just right. The red bunny ears even fit her head comfortably. Impa’s was all about the bustier, and was so low cut you could get lost in her cleavage. Her bunny ears were a nice, pure white for the most unpure of the trio. Zelda’s suit was designed to show off her ass, naturally, and fit so damn well that Mipha and Impa dropped to their damn knees to press themselves up against the soft, meaty orbs. Oh Zelda squeaked and gasped, but eventually found herself stood there blushing beetroot red as her two allies kissed and patted her behind, almost like they were blessing it for Urbosa to come.

And so we come upon the scene, a party that had been organized by Impa to celebrate a recent victory. But oh, what a shame! It seems literally everybody except Impa, Mipha, Zelda and Urbosa couldn’t make it! Still, no point in wasting all the festivities, right? As Urbosa was shoved down onto a soft sofa in the Hyrule Castle guest chambers, she found herself surrounded on all sides by beauties. Mipha sat to her left, Zelda to her right, and Impa, grinning like a cat with the cream, rested herself on the back of the sofa to allow her soft tits to press right up against Urbosa’s head. The party was just getting started, but surely the stalwart chieftain was more than prepared to resist the advances of the three young, starry-eyed, dangerously horny women draped over her?

Don’t count on it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I…I appreciate the attention, I truly do…” Urbosa stammered, her voice wavering, “But…my dear girls, should this not be a tactical meeting? I had assumed we had met to discuss our strategy against-OH! I-Impa, please…” Urbosa felt the soft, heavy bust of the Sheikah warrior press against her and shuffled forward, which only succeeded in pushing her closer into the waiting hands of Zelda and Mipha. “Oooh…don’t worry about that. There are no enemies in Hyrule that can stand up to these muscles…” Mipha cooed in admiration, her slippery hands rubbing sensually against Urbosa’s toned stomach. Zelda’s eyes were wide as saucers as she looked Urbosa up and down, her natural curiousity for the unknown flaring up like never before as the experience she was going through was absolutely unknown to her.

“W-well…I don’t think even my muscles could halt a Moblin spear…” Urbosa attempted to wave away Mipha’s compliment with a glib comment, but her stalwart voice was cracking. Armies of monsters had done little more than draw a hearty laugh from the Gerudo chieftain, but here she was breaking under the pressure of the three angelic women draped around her. If the Yiga had only known how vulnerable Urbosa was to gorgeous, fawning cuties, the war might be going very differently. “Mmm…please Urbosa, you’ve done so much for us. Worked sooo hard for us. Can’t we spend just one evening thanking you? Please?” Mipha’s eyes looked up at Urbosa’s, her amber eyes shimmering with the unbridled need that a good, wholesome princess should NOT be showing off to anyone. Urbosa gulped, staring into her eyes with a barely constrained need of her own. Right then and there, she would have done anything for this Zora beauty. That naturally included acquiescing to her request. “I…If that’s what you really want…it would be rude to refuse the offer from a princess…”

“Oh it is! We reaaaaaally wanna thank you, Urbosa! Why do you think we dressed up like this?” Impa giggled behind Urbosa’s back, her breasts once more pushing forward to act as delightful cushions for Urbosa. “We had a feeling you’d like them. Tell me you like them. <3” Urbosa gulped, shivering under Impa’s husky voice. By Hylia, it was DRIPPING with barely constrained lust. Impa’s voice tickled Urbosa’s ear, wrapped around her mind like a succubus, and started filling it up with all the naughty fantasies that Urbosa thought she had buried long ago. “I do like them…b-but that still…ohh…” Urbosa let her guard down for just a moment and revealed the truth, and it made all three girls grin. With approval granted, in one form or another, they squeezed just a little bit closer. Zelda’s hand began to rub across Urbosa’s thigh like she was awed by the size of it. Mipha wrapped herself around Urbosa’s arm, pushing it between her ample chest and nuzzling against her.

“Hee hee, _I thought you would._ <3 We’ve noticed you taking peeks at us more than once, you know? I got these sweet little suits to show off our unique assets all the more!” She leaned in close to Urbosa’s ear. “You like how low cut mine is? My tits are gonna spill out any second…if you’re lucky. <3” Urbosa attempted to keep up her professional attitude, not yet having realized she should have thrown it away at the door. “You must be mistaken, my dear. I would never look at my fellow warriors, at my own princess, with such a depraved gaze.” “Aww, you’re still acting tough? Ugh, this is why it’s taken soooo long even to get to this point.” Impa rolled her eyes, her own impatience showing. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way. Don’t worry, I think you’ll like the hard way. <3”

Impa reluctantly pulled herself away and moved around to Zelda, who was still captivated by Urbosa’s physique. Zelda squeaked as Impa pulled her to her feet and gently took her to stand in front of Urbosa, and then turned her around. “Alright Chieftain Urbosa. Let’s put your will to the test, shall we?” Urbosa, just from hearing that she was being challenged, seemed to straighten up into a more stoic posture. “Try me.” She declared. Mipha was almost disappointed to see her suddenly shift into her usual warrior self…but she liked her like this too. Impa nodded sternly. “Alright. The test is very, very simple.” And a wolfish grin crossed her face. “Don’t. Get. Hard. <3”

Urbosa couldn’t even respond with a “Huh?” before Impa softly pressed Zelda down and forced the princess to bend over with an adorable squeak of surprise. She covered her blushing face as Impa presented her ass to Urbosa. Urbosa froze in place, her eyes locked onto the round, pale spheres of royal assmeat before her eyes. Words weren’t worthy to describe the luscious orbs before her, flawless rotund spheres of the most delicious ass in Hyrule, and they were close enough now to reach forward and grab hold of. Not only that, Impa was there to watch Urbosa’s expression, and to help Zelda’s ass work its magic. “Hmmm? You look so tense, Cheiftain Urbosa. It’s just an ass, you know? Just a big, soft, tasty ass that you could claim as your own if you had the balls to do it. <3” She bounced Zelda’s butt up and down, left and right in her hands, jiggling her cheeks hypnotically while Zelda gasped and groaned, embarrassed and nervous but not even close to telling her to stop.

“I-Impa, it’s…it’s not that impressive, surely…” Zelda tried to talk down how incredible her ass was but it fell on three pairs of deaf ears. Everyone here knew the truth, that they would adventure to the bottom of Death Mountain and back if it meant getting the chance to grope Zelda’s ass for just five minutes. And here was Impa offering SO much more than that. “It’s so big and soft, it’s pretty much designed for massive Gerudo cock, you know? Yeah, I think Princess Zelda might have been born with this bombshell one-of-a-kind ass just so you could be the first one to slam yourself balls deep inside it. Just seems like fate, you know? Who are we to deny destiny? You know it, I know it, and Zelda? She **WANTS** it. Her tight, puckered, juicy ass is the sheath that you were born to stuff your sword inside, and for all your bluster and bravado… _you damn well know it._ <3”

**“Ooohn…”** A moan came from Urbosa’s side. Mipha, already having been brought to the boiling point, subtly rubbed and fingered herself at Impa’s lewd declarations. Part of her wanted to jump in and offer herself up in Zelda’s place, to claim that Urbosa’s TRUE destiny didn’t lie in Zelda’s plump ass, but in her own tight virgin pussy…but watching Zelda get manhandled by the spunky Sheikah while Urbosa stared slack-jawed and wide-eyed was way too fun to interrupt. Zelda covered her eyes and let out a shy whimper at Impa’s naughty words, but her ass wiggled back and forth tauntingly all the same. Her heart might have been shy, but her body could sense the potent, thick, overwhelming musk of a pair of oversized womb-busting sperm-spewing balls that could knock her up in a single droplet of Gerudo jizz, and was eager to tempt it out.

Urbosa, meanwhile, was starting to drool. You could hardly blame her for it, the poor woman had spent night after night frantically fisting her fat cock with the singular image of Zelda’s ass in her head. She had broken more than a few cock-sleeves that she had affectionally power-fucked as meagre replacements for the phenomenal behind right in front of her now. Her most hidden but most powerful desires had centered around Zelda’s butt for so long now, she was practically paralyzed when faced with the real thing. And not just the real thing, but the real thing wrapped up in a cute, revealing, easily torn off bunny suit. Impa had dared her not to get hard, but Urbosa had failed the challenge before it had even started. Zelda was in the room, after all, and resistance was futile when faced with that ass.

So Urbosa began to get hard. And when Urbosa began to get hard, girls changed. Urbosa getting hard caused eyes to go wide, pussies to melt, wombs to descend, and brains to snap into full-on mommy mode. The shifting fabric of Urbosa’s shawl where her gargantuan cock was starting to twitch and rise was already filling the heads of all three temptresses with some truly despicable thoughts. All three pairs of eyes locked onto Urbosa’s lap and an eerie silence filled the room, even Impa taking a break from dirty talking to watch as the colossal fuckstick grew, and grew, and grew. They had never really seen it go to full mast before, having only ever witnessed it briefly in quick glimpses. But the sight of the arm-length, wrist-thick, vein-coated, musk-reeking, pussy-claiming, princess-ruining horse cock finally getting hard enough to push Urbosa’s shawl to the side and stand up straight, plain in view, was enough to completely and fully remove ANY doubts from their minds. They were now officially Urbosa’s cum-sponges, even if she herself didn’t know it yet.

“S-sorry princess…” Urbosa stammered, attempting in an almost hilarious way to cover her growing erection with her shawl. “I…by Nabooru, your ass is fucking DIVINE…” With the blood fleeing from her head to her crotch, she found herself unable to keep her true thoughts from spilling out. Rather than insulting her beloved princess though, this was practically the magic words Urbosa needed to say. Zelda gasped, blushed, and smiled bashfully. “I’m glad you like it…you…don’t think it’s too big then? I’ve always been worried about that…” She wiggled her hips a little more, her cute bunny tail dancing in front of Urbosa’s eyes as her jiggling ass bounced too and fro. “P-perhaps you can tell me if it’s too big if I just…take a quick sit on your lap? J-just as long as that’s fine with you, of course?” Urbosa gulped hard. Mipha and Impa leaned in closer. This was the do or die moment. Zelda’s ass was their ultimate weapon, and if anything was finally going to make Urbosa crack…

“I…suppose there’s no harm in that…sitting on your mentor’s lap is…perfectly innocent…” Urbosa stammered out. “Well then….come up here with me, little bird.”

She cracked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHN! FAT ASS! FAT FUCKING ASS! SO SOFT AND PLUMP! GET PREGNANT! GET PREGNANT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING ASS, YOU ANAL SOW! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! I’M SENDING YOU BACK TO YOUR CASTLE WITH A FUCKING RIVER OF JIZZ SPURTING OUT YOUR GAPING ASS-PUSSY, AND YOU’RE GOING TO TELL THE KING THAT YOU HAVE A NEW FUCKING DADDY NOW!”**

**“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I’M YOUR WALKING ASS-PUSSY! I GREW THIS PLUMP, ROUND, FUCKTOY OF AN ASS SO IT COULD BE BROKEN BY GERUDO HORSE-COCK! FUCK ME HARDER! MY ASS CAN TAKE IT! I WAS MADE TO BE A GERUDO FUCK-SLEEVE! I DON’T WANNA BE A PRINCESS, I WANT TO BE YOUR FUTA FUCK-WIFE! OHHHHHHHNONONONO, IT’S RUINING ME SHO GOOOOOOOOOOD! <3”**

It had not taken long at all for Zelda’s so very innocent ass-sitting to result in the bottom-heavy princess rubbing and grinding herself against Urbosa’s lap like some tempting soapload girl. A few whispers in Urbosa’s ears from Mipha and Impa, accompanied by some light groping and squeezing and kisses, had sent Urbosa into a steaming rut that had been building up for quite some time now. Gripping Zelda’s waist, she had effortlessly shoved the surprised Princess down, ripped a hole in her gloriously tight pants, and gazed droolingly at the puckered, teasing asshole of the Hyrulian Princess, who could only offer a squeak of surprise and a howling moan of delight as Urbosa **FORCESLAMMED HER COCK INTO ZELDA’S VIRGIN ASSHOLE, CLAIMING IT AS HER OWN PERSONAL SPERM-DUMP AND COMPLETING ZELDA’S INITIATION AS A CERTIFED GERUDO COCK-TOY.**

**PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP.** The sounds of Urbosa’s chiseled waist SLAMMING against Zelda’s thick rear were so meaty and thick, it was making Mipha and Impa’s wombs wince and shiver just from the impact of it. They watched with different expressions of awe. Mipha stared open mouthed and wide eyed as the overwhelming force of Urbosa’s power-breeding sent signals to her own fertile womb to start preparing itself for the brutal womb-basting that was sure to follow once Urbosa’s steel-thick shaft was soaked with freshly spewed futa-jizz and a delectable layer of royal girl-cum. Impa watched with an almost nervous grin across her lips, realizing she had been so engrossed in her plan to tempt Urbosa that she hadn’t considered whether her own slender, slim body could withstand the savage breeding that the muscle-bound amazon was sure to inflict upon her.

SMACK! Zelda let out a horny, shrill cry as Urbosa’s palm spanked her plump ass, sending the soft spheres bouncing left and right as Urbosa continued to drill her soaking wet pussy, spraying the two awe-struck viewers with each powerful thrust of her hips. The princess of Hyrule shook her cock-stuffed ass and bounced it up and down like a complete slut, a far cry from the demure, nervous beauty she normally appeared to be. It was clear that the chance to let loose was very welcome for Zelda, the chance to forget about royalty and duties and all that nonsense and focus on what REALLY mattered right now; pleasing the fat, thick, throbbing cock of her beloved Gerudo chieftain. She twerked her huge ass all over, meeting each of Urbosa’s thrusts with her own as the absurdly loud sounds of flesh on flesh got even louder with each smack.

**“FUCK!** You’re a natural, Princess! Most of the Gerudo WHORES I ravage are gibbering cock-wrecks after this much fucking! Ohhh, and I was trying SO hard not to do the same to you. <3 I was **DREAMING** of dragging you by those gorgeous blonde locks into my chambers and forcefeeding your womb a full weeks worth of RANCID GERUDO BALL-JUICE! I was so scared about **RUINING** you… **BUT YOU CAN TAKE IT, CAN’T YOU? YOU CAN TAKE EVERY BLESSED INCH OF MY COCK AND STILL BEG ME FOR ME, CAN’T YOU?”** Urbosa clearly felt the same level of relief that Zelda did in finally letting her facade drop and revealing the pussy-hungry beast she was. With three sluts in heat surrounding her, there was simply no need to pretend she hadn’t been fantasizing about a situation exactly like this for a while now. Ever since Zelda turned 18, Urbosa had been holding back her desires, and now they were being unleashed like a tidal wave.

Totally lost in her awed staring, Mipha was jolted back to reality by one of Urbosa’s hands reaching over to grab the back of her head. The Zora princess let out a throaty gasp as she was yanked forward, and her lips met with Urbosa’s. The kiss-starved Gerudo eagerly made out with the beautiful fishgirl, stuffing her tongue between her lips and loudly enjoying the taste of her. Mipha’s eyelashes fluttered in bliss as she wrapped her arms quickly around Urbosa and met her hungry kiss with her own. The two loudly smooched and gasped and moaned, all while Urbosa’s hips continued to ram into Zelda with an increased fervor. Zelda picked up the pace of her own lewd, animalistic ass-shaking. Not wanting to be left out, Impa pawed at Urbosa like a lost kitten until the dominant Chieftain brought her other arm around to firmly grope at Impa’s tits, mauling the soft, supple orbs of delicious boobs like they were her prize possessions, worthy of sitting in the same chamber alongside her famous scimitar and shield. Impa pushed her chest forward, biting her teeth and moaning as Urbosa’s palm teased her hard nipples. The three girls were being played with all at the same time, and loving every second of it.

“U-Urbosaaa…pleaaaase… **fuck me too.** <3 <3 <3” Mipha begged into her kiss, causing Zelda to possessively bounce her hips back, her body sensing the threat of another jizz-bucket threatening to take her cock away from her. But as her body demanded she work her ass harder to keep Urbosa’s attention, her kind, sweet head was already feeling sorry for the beautiful Zora…and, naturally, she was curious to see what Urbosa would do to the dirty little slut. <3 “Mmm…ahhnn…y-yeaaaah, I want to see what happens to a cock-drunk Zora too…” Impa moaned in agreement. Urbosa broke her kiss with Mipha, a string of drool connecting their lips, and sighed hotly. “Such a needy girl…Princesses truly are spoilt...” Urbosa slowed her cunt-slamming thrusts, and dragged her meaty cock out of Zelda with a wet, lewd spurt of pre-cum and royal juices. Mipha and Impa’s eyes shone brightly as they stared at the dripping wet length of fuckmeat, and Mipha moved to lie on her back and spread her legs nice and wet for her Chieftain.

Urbosa planted her fist-sized cockhead against Mipha’s pussy lips, and the heat from their connection practically caused a bout of steam to rise up. The slippery juices of Urbosa’s cock and Mipha’s pussy mixed together. This was going to be a wild, wet fuckfest, and even the virgin Zora knew it was going to get REAL messy. Fortunately, there were two girls nearby ready and willing to help clean up…well, there would be two once Zelda had returned to her senses. The poor girl was still twitching and groaning as her ass twitched and gaped from Urbosa’s brutal pounding and sudden departure. “ _Ohhhoohh_ …” Zelda moaned quietly, her hands rubbing against her sensitive ass with a profound sense of loss now that her Gerudo mistress wasn’t SPANKING it for all it was worth.

Impa jumped down to her knees to get up close and personal as Urbosa started to push her cock into the soaking wet depths of Mipha’s dripping wet pussy. She rested her head on Mipha’s tight abs to get a personal view as Urbosa’s waist slowly approached, and was in the perfect position to hear the grunts and moans that Mipha was lettng out as her beloved musclebound ally claimed her virginity for herself, a prize that only the greatest of warriors deserved to claim. _“Sobigsobigsobigsobiiiiiig_ …” Mipha babbled to herself, her toes clenching and her eyes closed shut as the immense length continued it’s approach. Impa responded to her moans and words by tenderly kissing along her stomach, welcoming Urbosa’s cock into her while also helping to take Mipha’s mind off the immense task.

Despite it being Mipha’s first time, she was so insanely wet that the entry was surprisingly smooth. Not to mention that Urbosa’s cock was coated in a layer of her own viscous pre-jizz. It actually felt good. WAY too good. Better than Mipha had dared to imagine when she lay in bed and fingered herself into a frenzy thinking of Urbosa’s chiseled abs. Her eyes opened and her mouth formed a surprised “O” shape as she stared down in awe at Urbosa’s cock continuing to push into her, amazed at just how much had fit into her, and just how much was left! “S-shoooouldn’t this hurt mooooore?! W-why does my first time feel **SHO GOOD?!?”** Mipha asked Impa in confusion. The Sheikah warrior grinned and leaned upwards to kiss Mipha, tasting Urbosa on her lips as the two hungrily made out before Impa leaned back. “Because you’re wetter than Zora’s Domain, and you’re a cock-crazed little slut. <3” replied Impa, imparting her much-needed wisdom just as Urbosa made one last shove, and bottomed out inside Mipha. The combination of Urbosa’s final push and Impa’s lewd declaration was the final straw for Mipha. Her eyes rolled and her head snapped back as she let out a gutteral moan of pleasure, a spray of royal girlcum spurting across Urbosa’s cock as she climaxed. The first of so very, very many.

Urbosa took Mipha’s sudden orgasm as a sure sign to keep going, and so she moved her hips back to begin her thrusting anew. She moved backwards far enough so just her fat cockhead was left inside Mipha, then SLAMMED back in. The impact shook Mipha to the core, and even shook Impa since she was so close to her! They both gasped and moaned, with Mipha still barely able to speak as Urbosa began to move back again. Her battle strategy had changed from the quick, brutal pumping of Zelda’s ass to long, powerful thrusts against Mipha, taking full advantage of just how slippery, wet and goddamn AMAZING her pussy had turned out to be. This was a true one-of-a-kind cunt, the kind that brave warriors faced armies of Lynel’s in the vain hope of one day claiming as their own. But those poor warriors were now second place compared to the towering Urbosa, who had taken Mipha as her fuck-wife in just one meaty slam of her hips.

“T-this is **INSANE!** Gods, why did I not score me a Zora girl earlier?! I had no idea how damn SWEET AND SLIPPERY AND SO FUCKING GOOD this would feel! A-are you SERIOUSLY a virgin? How does a pure, untouched bitch get such a top-tier, high-class, COCK-DRAINING PUSSY?! S-shit, it’s practically sucking on me, it’s like a second mouth with it’s own set of ball-draining lips!” Mipha’s slutty fuckhole gripped onto Urbosa’s cock as best it could, delighted in just how much she was enjoying it. The Zora princess arched her back and let out a throaty moan as Urbosa once more dragged her veiny dick backwards. “OHHH~ GERUDO COCK IS SHOOOOOOO GOOD! <3 <3 <3”

“Mmmm, this could be such a good start for a Zora and Gerudo alliance, huh?” Impa chuckled to herself, sighing blissfully as she felt the movements of Urbosa’s cock stuffing into Mipha’s sensitive womb. “Oh jeez, what are we gonna do when Zora girls start making regular trips to Gerudo Town? Once they know their princess has been turned into a cum-jar for oversized desert dicks, they’re gonna start searching for their own fated Gerudo waifus with big muscles, fat dicks, and a fetish for cute fertile fish girls! Hope you’re ready for what’s coming, Urbosa…<3” The thought of a legion of beautiful Zora women, all worshipping the cum-spewing cocks of a squad of sweaty, fuck-crazed Gerudo soldiers made both Urbosa AND Mipha shiver and groan.

“Y-you do like to talk, don’t you Impa?” Urbosa growled in response. “Perhaps you should put those lips to better use and get over here for a damned kiss already.” Impa shifted off Mipha and quickly moved in to respond to Urbosa’s invitation, practically diving onto her and wrapping herself around her body to press her lips against Urbosa’s. Already having a taste for the amazon after kissing Mipha, she found that the real source of it was FAR more delicious. <3 Urbosa succeeded in getting her to keep quiet for a moment by hungrily kissing her, steadying her with a single muscled arm while the other held onto Mipha’s hips to continue their slow, loving, womb-tingling fuck session.

Just when Urbosa finally had two of her beloved jizz-petsunder control, the third was finally able to rouse herself back up to her knees, shaky like a tired fawn. Zelda glanced over at the sight in front of her, took in the scene of Urbosa’s arm-length cock pumping in and out of Mipha’s pussy while she held her own precious friend in a close, steamy kiss…and she staggered over to her belongings to drag out her Sheikah Slate. There was no way in Hyrule she was going to let a scene like this go unrecorded! More than ever before, she hoped her father wouldn’t care to browse through her photos. Urbosa noticed her setting up a photo. Normally, this is where Urbosa would come to her senses, noting that there was about to be physical evidence of her literally fucking a princess…but instead Urbosa grinned into her kiss and raised her other hand into a peace sign. The fuck-craze had officially taken over the proud Gerudo, and now she was relishing the delights that Zelda, Mipha and Impa had so generously offered her.

“So sorry, all you fat-bulged Zora studs out there. I’m sure you were going crazy waiting for a chance to make your lovely little princess into a round-bellied waifu, but it seems she’s taken a liking to Gerudo meat instead! Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure to live your dreams for you and pump her so full of pudding-thick mega-fertile futa-jizz that she’ll come back to your domain as a genuine Gerudo broodmare! <3” Urbosa started talking to the camera like she was making a video that was going to be shared all across the realm. Such a result would be HIGHLY unlikely, and a more calm-minded Urbosa would fret over the response of Mipha’s father should a video of his beloved daughter with her eyes rolled back in her head, legs spread wide, screaming and moaning like a whore in heat, managed to reach his ears.

But as soon as Urbosa started her dirty talk into the camera, a certain Sheikah wanted to join right in. After all, it was exactly the sort of thing she found insanely sexy, and if she could get a personal copy of the video, she’d never have to worry about going to bed unsatisfied again. Impa dove in front of the camera with her usual grin and winked at the screen. “Awww, I hope all those fat Zora dicks of yours don’t go too soft when you see the **MONSTER** that Urbosa is packing. <3 She’s managed to get her big, strong hands on three gorgeous girls all to herself, and by the time she’s through with us, we won’t be satisfied with anything short of the **FATTEST, THICKEST, JUCIEST COCKS IN HYRULE.** <3 I mean, just look at the lovely face of Princess Mipha down there. Does that look like the face of a girl who’s could go back to regular dick anymore?”

Impa wiggled her ass to the camera, enjoying the spotlight and her uninterrupted dirty talk, while Urbosa looked over at her from the corner of her eye. Impa’s juices dripped down her thick thighs, the clear sign of her own intense arousal catching the chieftain’s eye. With her shaking her butt like that, it even ended up catching Mipha’s attention too. As Urbosa pulled herself to the edge of pulling out of Mipha again…she quickly glanced at the Zora Princess. Mipha, eyes glazed in a well-fucked frenzy, caught onto her next move quickly. An unusually mischevious smirk crossed Mipha’s face, and Urbosa nodded in agreement. She almost reluctantly popped out of Mipha’s juicy pussy, and turned towards Impa, who was still none the wiser.

As Impa continued her one-woman chat to the Sheikah Slate, Zelda noticed Urbosa moving. Her eyes went wide as she saw the focused gaze Urbosa looked at Impa with, and she gulped quietly. Impa didn’t even notice, talking lustfully to herself and relishing the moment as Urbosa crept up behind her…

“And when you’re jacking off to the thought of my soft, juicy lips wrapping around your shaft tonight, maybe you’ll get a kick out of imagining me slurping on Urbosa’s cock at the same time. I probably won’t be able to take it ALL down my throat, but a girl like her wouldn’t care about that, huh? <3 She’ll grab my little head and SLAM me forward, forcing the whole thing down my little throat, using my teary-eyed pretty face as a fucksleeve for her own twisted pleasure. _And I’d love it._ I’d be begging her for more cock-meat if my slutty mouth wasn’t already stuffed, and if-huh? **HUH?! HOOAH?!? HOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3”**

Impa made a confused squeak as Urbosa’s cock-tip pressed against her plump pussy, and gave a bestial cry of glee as the arm-length cock-shaft PLUNGED into her soaking wet depths in a single, forceful push. Impa, who had been waiting for this moment the entire night, had dropped her guard and left her cute virgin pussy completely unguarded, and Urbosa took her chance. In one swift motion, another babe had been instantly cock-claimed by the rampaging Gerudo as Urbosa slammed her slick, long length into her, right on camera. Zelda got every second of the scene, the way Impa’s face changed from smirking to surprise to shock and finally ended in an instant, womb-kissing, heart-stealing ahegao as the stealthy slut crossed her eyes, grit her teeth and moaned like a beast as she was impaled by Urbosa’s cock.

**“OHHHOHOHHHHHHHHHO! OHNNNNNNHHHHHH! BIG COOOOOOOOCK! BIG COCK IN MY PUSSYYYYYYYYY! SHO HUUUUUUUUUUGE!** ” The usual erudite ninja was rendered dumb and broken by the brutal pussy-slam, and the feeling of her lithe body being gripped and dragged backwards by Urbosa’s strong grip. The grinning desert warrior relished in her cries before starting to pick up the pace. The slow, filling, almost romantic speed at which she fucked Mipha was replaced by a quick, fast rutting like a bull in heat. She seemed to guess in a moment that Impa was the type who wanted a proper, ground-shaking FUCK. Zelda, her face blushing red, caught every moment of the scene for posterity while Mipha lay on the ground, recuperating from her own dicking while watching the events unfold.

Impa’s body bounced back and forth from the speed and intensity of Urbosa’s thrusts. The chieftain leaned forward and grabbed Impa by that throat, lifting her up so their bodies pressed against one another. Impa let her manhandle her as she pleased, her body enjoying the rough, powerful grip. She had been the loudest voice hoping for Urbosa to succumb to her needs like this, so it only made sense that she was the one loving her going wild the most. Urbosa dragged Impa’s face close to her and whispered into her ear all the things Impa wanted to hear. She talked about stuffing her pussy so full of cum she could take it back to her village and still have enough in her to make the needy Sheikah housewives pregnant too. That she was going to imprint the feeling of Gerudo cock so thoroughly into Impa’s mind that she’d devote herself to monstrous futa-cocks instead of the princess. That she had been dreaming of skull-fucking the teasing little ninja whore so much that her balls were already bloated and stuffed with cream specifically made just to spurt into Impa’s fertile womb.

Urbosa’s voice wrapped itself around Impa’s head, giving her own vivid fantasies the extra kick they would need to ensure Impa would be dreaming of this moment for the rest of the year while she slept. Urbosa was claiming her in both body and mind, and as thick rivulets of Sheikah girlcum sprayed around the room from her climaxes, Zelda felt her mouth going dry as she quietly hoped to be next. She licked her lips and rubbed her pussy as she watched her retainer getting thoroughly cock-claimed, and the lewd show continued on and on and on.

The first cumshot that spurted out of Urbosa’s was not into the fertile wombs of her new girls, but instead a marking shot across all three of them lined up in a row. Mipha and Zelda knelt on their knees, eyes closed and mouths wide open like obidient little kittens as the thick cream sprayed across their faces in thick, clumping ropes of pungent seed. Impa, however, still lay down on the ground, absolutely fuck-broken with a grin across her face as the thick ropes of cum sprayed all over her taught belly and soft tits, endless streams of steaming jizz basting the three girls in Urbosa’s mark. The Gerudo cheiftain let out a deep moan of release, and the slightest hint of sanity seemed to pop back into her mind from the enusing orgasm. For a brief moment, she considered that this whole thing had gone entirely too far. She jerked her fat cock mindless to continue releasing the juicy ball-batter over the three eager girls as she felt her senses coming backwards.

As Urbosa panted in exhaustion, she was almost ready to finally put an end to this incredibly performance…but then opened her eyes. The scene before her ended any hope of stopping now, as all three girls now kneeled before her, their lips all kissing and suckling on the drooling fist-sized cockhead that had made all of them into Gerudo-worshipping fuck-slaves. The thought of stopping suddenly fizzled into oblivion as a smile crossed Urbosa’s lips once more, and she placed her strong palm atop the three girls heads to offer supportive strokes as they suckled and kissed at her cock.


End file.
